The Start Of Something New
by Rosie-Kinz
Summary: Quil finds the right time to tell Claire who he really is... But how does she take it? Rated M for future LEMONS ;
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT INCLUDING THE CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH THE PLOT TO THE STORY IS MINE :) XXX**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Return...

CLAIRE'S POV:

4 years, 11 months, 38 days, 16 hours, 8 minuets and 22 seconds since I had last seen Quil. I had no idea what had happened to him and I was honestly beginning to believe he was DEAD! He last told me that he'd be gone for a few weeks... He's been gone for 4 years! No one would tell me where he was, I was left to assume he wanted nothing to do with me. A tear spilt done my cheek... We were so close, he was my best friend. I vividly remember the last words he said to me, 'I love you Claire-Bear! I hate to leave you but I have to. It's only for a while I promise, I will be back... Don't doubt it, OK?' He looked like he meant it, he sounded like it to... I'm sure he did at the time. I lay on my bed, thinking about all the times I'd had with him as a little girl. There was always something strange about Quil... We had this 'special connection', we instantly 'clicked'. My phone rang and the caller was unknown,

"Hello?"

"Claire? Claire, is that you?" The voice on the other line sounded familiar, I defiantly had heard it somewhere before.

"Ummmm... Yeah." I couldn't put my finger around the person.

"Claire!" Quil... I knew that voice anywhere!

I quickly ended the call. Who would play such a sick joke? It definitely wasn't him. Why the hell would her suddenly call after years, he didn't even have my number! When Quil left when I was 13, I was crushed, devastated, broken and to find him not coming back just ruined and killed me... He was my best friend, the only one who really knew me, the only one to ever understood me. My phone started to ring again,

"What do you want?" I yelled through the phone.

"Claire listen, before you put the phone down, hear me out, OK?" I decided to give it to him, what harm could it possibly do?

"OK, I'm giving you 20 seconds... GO!"

"Seriously Claire-Bear, 20 seconds?"

I frowned... What made him think he could call me 'Claire-Bear'? I was 18 not 8.

"One, I'm NOT your 'Claire Bear' and Two, you better be quick 'cause your times running out!" I sounded like a real bitch!

"Fine, I'm really, really, really sorry Claire! I didn't mean to leave you for so long. Things happened, I met people and so on... But I'm back and I'm back for good! I'll never leave you again. I want you back in my life and I'm asking for another chance... Please Claire?" He spoke so fast, I wondered if he even took a breath through that.

"5, 4, 3, 2..." I counted down his last few seconds.

"I LOVE YOU CLAIRE!"

"1... You done yet?"

"Don't be so cold. I'm practically begging you Claire! I want to be a part of you Claire, I've never stop thinking of you."

I scoffed, "Really Quil? Do you even know how old I am now?"

"Ummmm... 15?" Well he got that right... NOT!

"Well done Quil, you remembered!" I said sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked.

"NO! I'm 18 you idiot..." I was just about to put the phone down,

"Wait Claire, I know what your about to do, but hold up. Come and met me in 30 minuets please? Let's talk properly, you know, face to face... I want to see you again."

I didn't see the harm in that, "Yeah OK, whatever."

His voice lightened up, "Down at the beach, OK?"

"Yeah, k..."

"Great, see you soon!" He cut the phone off...

"Stupid Jerk!" I thought aloud.

I had a quick shower and decided on a 'mature' outfit to wear. I picked out a light blue tight pair of skinny jeans that hugged my ass perfectly, a white tank top and a sweet pair of flat silver sandles. I then applied some light natural make-up and put my hair into a cute up-do with a few loose strands hanging out. I got ready in no time and I looked pretty cute. I grabbed my purse and jumped into my car. I couldn't deny being slightly excited to see him. I speeded down the drive way, trying not to knock over any of mums flower pots and got a show on the road. Quil must of been excited to, since he was there earlier than me... I took a final look in the mirror and got out my car. I swear I saw Quil's jaw drop as I walked across the beach.

"Well... You just gonna' stand there?" I sounded God damn bitchy again,

"Claire? Fuck you've grown!"

"It's nice to see you to..." He drew me in for a quick awkward hug and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you agreed on meeting me today..." He sounded nervous.

"Yeah, Well I ain't got all day so I guess you better start talking!"

We started some simple light talk before he got down to the real deal. His voice changed to a more serious tone,

"Claire, do you still remember those stories me and your Uncle Sam used to tell you?"

I nodded, "The wolf ones?"

"Yeah those... Well, there ummmm, real."

What the frik was this retard on about? He started going on about how the stories were all real and how he was a 'shape-shifter' I just shook my head and laughed at his words.

"Are you done acting like an ass now?"

"Claire! I'm being serious here, You think it's easy for me to tell you this?"

He went on some more about the legends and 'tribal' traditions and all that crap...

"Wow Quil, I didn't know you were such a good story teller... that would make such a good novel!"

"Claire, believe me... Ask your Uncle Sam, I'm no liar."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY UNCLE INTO THIS SHIT!" What was wrong with this cocky bastard?

"Claire, your Uncle's a 'wolf' to... So is your uncle Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob. Leah and Seth are wolves to." I was beginning to believe this spaz! He then went on about this thing called 'imprinting'...

"Claire, use wolves... We have this way of finding out soul mate, our true love. It's called imprinting. When we imprint on someone, our whole being shifts and they become the center of our worlds. Sam imprinted on your Aunt, That's why their inseparable! Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jared imprinted on Kim and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. And me... I've imprinted on you!"

"What? When?" Wow...

"When you were 3, I couldn't tell you back then. That's why I've been away for so long. Because I wanted you to live a normal life before I came in and tipped over. I know, it sounds disgusting, pervy... But we can't choose who we imprint on, I've just been lucky to imprint on you."

"I need proof... Prove your really a wolf!" He walked over to the forest and minuets later, out came a chocolate brown wolf. It was huge, Well, huge was more of an understatement... It was MASSIVE!"

"Quil?" I lost all connection with reality at that moment in time. The wolf strolled over and licked my palm. "You can understand me can't you?" He nodded. This was defiantly the beginning of something new!

* * *

**I'm not sure whether I'll be continuing this story, advice please :)**

**REVIEWS (because they make me feel good) ;) xxx**

**MUCH LOVE -Rosemary xxx  
**


	2. Beautiful Mess

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT INCLUDING THE CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH THE PLOT TO THE STORY IS MINE :) XXX**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Beautiful mess...

CLAIRE'S POV:

It had been 4 months since Quil's return and since he had 'reveiled' the whole wolf thing. We were still working on bringing back our old relationship and he totally understood me. When he promised he was staying, me meant it! I was scared of letting him in again, fearing he would leave and break me... I got up out of bed and found a text on my phone,

"Wake up sleepy head, Come downstairs! Your mum let me in before she left. - Quil xx" I put on my slippers, put my hair into a messy bun and flew down the stairs,

"Well something smells good! Hope you havent burnt down the kitchen yet." Quil gave me a quick hug and laid two plates filled with pancakes and fruits on the table.

He laughed, "I tried not to burn my hands too. Lets eat?" I nodded and we sat down.

"I was thinking, You wanna go down to the beach while the weathers nice? Jared, Kim and Seth said they were going down to." Quil offered.

"Yeah why not? That would be cool." We finish our breakfast and I went to get ready. Something had changed with Quil since the last 2 weeks. He seemed more awkward around me, shy even. I put on a pair of dark denim shorts and a simple white vest with my bikini underneth. I left my hair down and ditched the make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and found Quil on my bed holding a photo frame.

"You still have this..." He had a picture of him spinning me around back when I was 5. It brought back all the old memories and the pain I had felt when he left. Caught up in the moment, I hadnt realized the tear that had slipped down my cheek.

"Hey dont cry. I promised you right, I wont ever leave again... ever!" I nodded and he pulled me down next to him.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, I didnt want to have to and I wont ever again!"

"I know Quil. I'm sorry to, I shouldnt even be cying." He smiled softly, he really was stunning, there was no denying it!

"Its Ok. Ummm, Claire..." There was something funny about Quils expression. Like he wanted to say something but was debating with himself wether he should or if he should just keep his mouth shut.

I cupped his face, "You can tell me anything Quil, You know that."

"I've never really had a safe place to land, someone I can just relax with and forget about everything, the pack, the future, my worries... When I'm with you, I feel like I can do all that. I cant bare the thought of being away from you and it scares me that if I told you this, You'd never talk to me again! Claire," He looked at me in the eyes and held my hands,

"Claire, I think I'm falling in love with you..."


	3. Actions speak louder than words

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT INCLUDING THE CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH THE PLOT TO THE STORY IS MINE :) XXX**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Actions speak louder than words...

CLAIRE'S POV:

It had been 2 days since Quil told me he loved me. Wait, he told me he thought he loved me. But surely those were the same thing right? I mean to think you love someone means there are definetly feelings there... Urggghhh why was this so confusing? Quil was the only thing running through my mind lately and I was staring to sound like a 8 year old school girl! I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, a huge grin plastered on my face. I think I was in love with Quil to.

"Hey there beautiful." Quil stood by the door, hands in his pocket. I sat up and gestured for him to sit with me.

"Hey, your here early. Was someone a bit eager to see me?" I teased. He hung his down in shame and said,

"Ok, you caught me out. Maybe a little bit, you take the stress away." I laughed,

"What stress? You sit around with Embry fixing cars, listening to how amazing Leah is and how much he loves her. You call that stress?" He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me. Oh hell noooooo, he did so not just mess up my bed! I tackled him and pinned him down not realising how sexual this position was. I cringed and Quil cleared his throat,

"So what do you want to do today? The suns out for once, care for a picnic down at the beach?" I nodded my head, everyone hung out at the beach whenever the weather held up, it was the place to be. He went to get some bits and pieces for the picnic and I threw my swim wear on under my clothes. We decided to walk to the beach, taking advantage of the weather. We kept the conversation light, still slightly embarrassed about the whole bed thing. When we got to the beach, we found it was still empty. It was so beautiful, the white sand was untouched and the waves were soft and tame. It was perfect, so peaceful, so romantic. Quil laid out a blanket and we sat, my head resting against his shoulder. We stayed silent for some time just appreciating the silence and peace around us. It was a nice break from the rest of the world, the perfect get away. Quil finally spoke,

"Up for a swim?" I grinned and took my clothes off. I could feel Quil carefully waching me and my cheeks heated. He began to undress himself and we raced to the water. It was warm and feel of it against my skin was sensational!I've always loved the water, just floating and letting the waves take you. Quil started to splash me and we flung water at eachother like a pair of 5 year olds. I felt so relaxed and happy. We then went for our picnic. Quil had brought sandwiches, cakes, fruit and drinks. As we were finishing up, the rain decided to hit us. So much for the sun! We packed away our stuff and ran home, laughing and messing around. This was the most comfortable I had ever felt around Quil, we were happy and enjoyed eachothers company.

"Damn, I'm all wet!" Quil sighed. He took his shirt off and placed it on the back of a chair. He had a set of spare clothes for when he came round after patrolling and we got changed into something dry. We threw ourselves onto the couch, choosing between several movies.

"Hey, what about _Mean Girls_?" Quil suggested.

"Urgh, I've seen that at least 50 times..."

"Well how about _Enchanted_?" I rolled my eyes and huffed,

"Yeah, that's cool. When your 5..." He tackled me and we fell off the couch, rolling on the floor.

"Your so rude, you know that?" I laughed,

"Well obviously not rude enough since you still stick around." He rolled his eyes and held up _The Notebook._ How could I say no? It was one of the most beautiful love stories ever told and I never got tired of seeing it. I smiled and he put it on as I made my self coasy back on the couch. Quil sat close and put his arm around me and I rested my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat and it sounded so reasurring, making me feel like everything was in place, everything was where they were meant to be.

"You tell me what you want, and I'll be that for you..." Quil said in a voice almost like a whisper. I smiled, that was one of my favourite quotes from the story. I replied with,

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday." I frowned, what did I just say? I had just admitted that I wanted Quil, well how smart of me! Quil placed his hand on my chin and lifted it up, taking me by surprise and leveling his eyes with mine. We stared at eachother, neither of us saying a word. I felt dizzy, his face was so close to mine and I wanted to feel his skin against mine so badly! Before my brain could come up with anymore ridiculous thoughts, Quil's lips were on mine, kissing me ever so gently. His lips were soft and I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. He parted his mouth and our tongues met and we explored eachothers mouths. I let out a groan and Quil smiled, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine. I needed more, and I was going to get it...

* * *

**Lemon coming up next :D Look out for it! TEEHEE ;) Review because they make me happy and feel all warm inside. (HAHA, no I'm not begging for reviews, who said that? :P) -Rosemary xxx**


End file.
